Necessary Punishment
by Queen Coachella
Summary: When Shawn Spencer's wife leaves him for a life in Vegas, he finds that he'll never see her again. After six years, a serial killer is targeting members of the SBPD and the LVPD. They need to work together and catch this killer before it's too late!
1. Ignorance

_AN: Here is my Psych/CSIcrossover. Enjoy!_

**SANTA BARBRA 2005**

She couldn't believe that she was doing this. Deagonna was leaving beautiful Santa Barbra. She was leaving her friends, her work… her husband. Shawn. She still hadn't told him that she was leaving him. Her thick wavy black hair was blown back in the air conditioning as she drove home to get her bags. 'I hope that Shawn is home.' She thought as she pulled onto her street.

It was about one thirty. He had to be home. His motorcycle was here. So was the tiny blue car that she came to associate with Burton, Shawn's best friend since grade school. She sighed as she parked the car in park and turned off the engine. 'Shawn, I've thought about this, and I believe that- no. That won't work.' She thought as she entered the two bedroom house. As usual, Shawn and Gus were talking about their pasts. "Oh, hey, Dea. How was your day?" He got up and gave her a slight kiss.

"Hello, Deagonna."

She sighed before saying "Gus, I told you to call me Dea. It's a nickname." She then turned toward her husband and added "It was good. I solved another case today. We got an anonymous tip today." Shawn chuckled and looked slightly at Gus. There seemed to be something that he wasn't telling her.

"Another case? That's crazy!" Shawn gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh, I can smell the irony. It smells like bananas."

"Shawn, Bananas don't have iron in them. Red meat has iron in them-"

"I've heard it both ways, Gus." Dea sighed at the banter.

"What did you do now, Shawn? I thought you were done with that!" She raised her voice a little bit at him.

"Can you let me explain?" Shawn quickly said before continuing "I'm now a consultant for the SBPD and Gus and I have our own office now." Deagonna looked at him with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Shawn, what kind of consultant?" She asked. Her dark brown eyes were glaring at him, and then she looked at Gus. She knew that Gus couldn't lie to her. "Gus? You care to tell me what's going on?" She smiled sweetly.

"Gus… buddy. Don't give into her sugary sweet smile. It's too late for me, but, you can save yourself!" Shawn exclaimed dramatically.

"Shawn and I have a detective office called Psych because to police think Shawn is psychic", Gus said quickly. He looked over at Shawn and said "I can't help it with her smile, Shawn. You know that!" Whoa- wait. Shawn is **lying** to the police? He's lying to her boss' boss and her (kind of) co-workers?

"Damn it, Shawn! What the hell are you guys thinking? I _**work**_ there! I need these people to trust me! That's it. I'm done with you" Dea was livid. She gave a noise of anger before heading up to their bedroom.

"Shawn, you've done it now."

"Gus, shut up."

"I'm just saying-"

"Gus, seriously. I'm trying to hear."

"Hear what?"

"Hear your thoughts. I'm trying to hear what she's doing obviously." These house was quiet except for the sounds of drawers opening and closing up in their bedroom. He then heard zippers opening and closing. That's when he realized: she was really done. Deagonna was packing up her bags and leaving.

"What do you hear?"

Shawn sighed and looked down. "I hear the ending of a marriage."


	2. Feeling Sorry

**SANTA BARBRA 2005**

"Gus, go home."

"Shawn, I-"

"Gus. I'm serious." Gus knew in his best friend's tone that he wasn't joking. Shawn headed up the stairs and went into the room he had shared with Deagonna for the last ten years. She was putting her clothes into her suitcases and was jamming them. "Deagonna, you can't be serious. Come on, just stay."

She stopped in her tracks. "Serious? Look who's talking! Everything was always a joke to you in this marriage! I thought that I could deal with it, but, I can't. Not anymore. Shawn, look… I've thought about this. I think it's the right decision if I leave."

He looked at her. Shawn Spencer was usually the one who called the shots. He never felt so helpless in his life. "Where will you go? Where will you live? What about Hannah?"

"Las Vegas. My sister lives out there. Hannah will stay with you. Just tell her that Mommy is going somewhere else to put those bad guys in jail." She said in a quiet voice before tears were rolling down her cheeks. Deagonna placed her face in her hands and sobbed. "I don't want to lose her, Shawn!"

He couldn't help but feel bad for her. It was hard on him when his parents divorced. Shawn knew that he would be a better father to their daughter, Hannah. He made his way to her and took her in his arms. "Shh- it's okay. We'll make this work. You can still call her. It'll be fine." He whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry that I'm doing this to you, but, I just can't do it anymore." She wiped her eyes and broke away from him. This was going to be hard for everyone. Deagonna kept packing her things. She soon finished and started loading her things into her car. The two were now standing on the doorstep, saying good bye.

"One last kiss before you go. Please?" He then gave her that smile that attracted her to him in the first place. Her heart seemed to flutter as he looked at her. She then gave him a kiss. It felt like they were teenagers again. They broke away from each other and she gave him a hug before getting into her car. She started it up and drove away. Shawn thought that was the last time he would see her.

Deagonna had to go down to the station and say good bye to everyone. She walked in and she was stopped by a taller detective. He had light colored eyes… almost like a sea green. His hair was starting to gray a bit on the sides. "You're a part of CSU, right? What brings you here?"

"I, uh-" She was interrupted.

"Wait- you're here to give back results, right? CSI…" He looked at her vest. "Wiley."

"No. I have... some other business here. And I don't go by that last name anymore." The detective raised an eyebrow in interest.

"It seems that there's more than meets the eye." This whole… 'meeting' was awkward.

"Lassiter! We've got a case for you." A police officer called. Lassiter… why was that last name so familiar to Deagonna? That's when it clicked.

"You're Detective Lassiter! I worked your double homicide last year." She said.

"Before I leave, you have to tell me what your married name is. I want to know who the lucky man is." Ugh. What a creep. The police officer called again.

"Looks like you'll never know. How sad." She gave a fake pouty face before he went to get his case. Deagonna walked to the Police Chief's office to say that she was leaving for Vegas. The Chief asked for Deagonna to say when she was leaving. Deagonna exited the station, got into her car and drove off.

That was the last that anyone in Santa Barbra saw of her for the next six years.


	3. I Caught Myself

**LAS VEGAS 2005**

She had felt like she was driving forever. Once Deagonna saw the bright lights, she knew that she had reached the beautiful Las Vegas. She had driven to a tiny apartment that she would living in until she could get more money. It was time to grab her suitcases and load them into her new apartment. Luckily, it had come furnished. Her phone started to ring and on the caller i.d. it said 'Shawn'. "Hello?"

Shawn loved hearing her voice. "Someone wants to talk to you, hold on." Deagonna smiled as she could hear Shawn faintly say "Here. Mommy is on the phone."

"Hi Mommy!" A tiny voice said. Sure, her daughter, Hannah, was nine, but, she was small for her age.

"Hi honey. How has school been?" Deagonna had tears going down her cheeks as she spoke to her daughter. She missed her little girl so much. Thank God for cell phones. After about fifteen minutes of being on the phone, Deagonna then asked "How has Daddy been?"

"He's been good. But, I think he misses you a lot. Maybe even more than me! Because when he would watch TV while I was in bed, he would watch a wedding movie and I even think he was crying. When will you be back Mommy?"

He really missed her that much? In all the years they were together, Deagonna had never seen Shawn cry. "Oh, well… there are a lot of bad people here who need to put in jail. It could be for a while. I'll call you though, when I come and see you!" Deagonna knew that would make Hannah feel a little better. Dea glanced at the clock. It was almost seven O'clock. "Hannah, sweetie, I have to go to work. Can you give Daddy the phone? I love you."

"I love you too, Mommy." Deagonna grabbed her new vest and was heading out the door.

"How is Vegas?" It seemed good to hear his voice. They chatted as she drove to work and was in the parking lot.

"Shawn, I'm actually in my work's parking lot. I'll call you again once I'm all moved in. Bye." She waited for his good bye.

"Oh. Okay. Well… good luck. Bye." They both hung up. He made sure that she had hung up. "I love you." A couple tears seemed to escape Shawn's eyes as he put his phone on the counter.

Deagonna took a couple of breaths before getting out of her car and putting her vest on. She rushed into her new place of work and clocked in. She stopped a middle aged blonde woman and asked her "Excuse me, do you know where Dr Grissom's office is? I'm new here."

"It's just down this hall. You'll find it. I'm Catherine, by the way." Catherine held out her hand for Deagonna to shake it.

"Deagonna." She shook Catherine's hand before adding, "I just can here from Santa Barbra."

"Santa Barbra? You must be out of your element."

"You have _no idea_." The two chatted for a couple minutes before Deagonna headed down the hallway to meet her new boss.

She had no clue what she was in for.


	4. Decode

**LAS VEGAS 2005**

Deagonna stopped in front of a door that read 'Dr. Gil Grissom' This was her new boss. She took a couple deep breaths before knocking on the door. "Come in," a voice said. She opened the door and closed it after she walked in. "ah, you must be Deagonna Wiley then?" The man behind the desk said. "Please, have a seat." She then took a seat in front of his desk. Gil Grissom's office was… interesting to say the least. It was obvious that he was a bug person. "I am Gil Grissom, the night shift manager."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Grissom." She was nervous. Well, it wasn't like an interview. She already had the job.

"Now that introductions are out of the way, I'll be giving you your first case here. It is a homicide out in Henderson. You will tagging along with-" There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

"Grissom, I have the trace analysis on that Jane Doe." This man seemed to be in his late thirties, with light eyes and salt and pepper hair. He reminded Deagonna of Detective Lassiter. Hopefully this man wasn't a creep like him.

"Thank you, Hodges." The file he needed was handed to him before he added, "oh, Hodges, I need you to do something for me. I need you to take Deagonna here to Nick. They're working a case." Deagonna took that as her cue to leave.

"Thank you again, Mr. Grissom." Deagonna said before following the man out. She turned her head to him and said, "Are you a tech?"

"How did you guess?"

Deagonna gave a small laugh before giving her reasons. "You're wearing a tech coat and you don't have the vests like the CSIs wear." She then added "your name is Hodges, right?"

"David Hodges, actually. You are?"

"Deagonna Spen- Wiley, I mean." Hodges gave her a confused look.

"Confused with your last name?" She didn't really want to explain it. She just shook her head and he knew what it meant. When they walked down the hallway, a young man, about Deagonna's age, with kind of spiky hair, blonde tips and dark hair passed them.

"Who was that?" She asked. Hodges scoffed before explaining.

"That's just Greg. He's trying to be a CSI. He used to be our DNA Tech."

"He annoys you?" She raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"It's almost like you're psychic. I swear to God." She gave a small chuckle. Of course, that comment made her think of Shawn. This decision was more difficult than she thought it would be. After they turned a corner, they were stopped by a dark haired young man. "Deagonna, this is Nick. Nick, this is Deagonna. You guys are working some case." It seemed like Hodges couldn't really care less right now. He turned to walk away.

Deagonna then said, "Thanks, Hodges." She then turned and looked at Nick. "Our case is out in Henderson. Grissom didn't give me the address." Nick gave a small laugh.

"It's okay. I've got it. We better get going. I'll drive. On the way, we can get to know each other."

Deagonna probably wasn't ready for that.


	5. Unusual You

_AN: Let's check up on Shawn, shall we?_

**SANTA BARBRA 2005**

It had been a week with Deagonna gone and he knew that he needed help. He was in the Psych office with Gus talking about what he can do. "Gus, I need to talk to someone who knows what I'm going through. No offense."

"None taken. Shawn, I think it's time to call him." The him that Gus was referring to was Henry, Shawn's dad. "Your parents are divorced. Maybe he can talk to Hannah about-" He then heard soft crying sounds. "Shawn, you know you can't cry in front of me." Tears started running down his face. "You know I'm a sympathetic crier, Shawn!"

Shawn didn't care what his best friend could say. He wiped the tears away. "Gus, I can't call my dad. He really liked Deagonna. She was like a daughter to him. He'll be devastated." He then looked up at Gus. "Oh, come on Gus! Go wash your face in the bathroom." Gus rushed away crying. There was a knock at the door.

"Spencer! Chief said I have to give you a case." Lassie. Wait- maybe he would understand! He was recently divorced.

"It's unlocked, Lassie!" Carlton hated the nickname. He opened the door and walked into the office.

"Here's the file." He glanced at Shawn. "Are you okay? Your eyes look a little red." Carlton then looked at his surroundings: tissues in most of the trash cans, no Burton, Spencer looked liked he didn't really leave his house… What was going on? "Spencer, what's wrong?"

"It's better if you don't know, Lassie." Carlton knew that this man (child) was married. Could it be something with her? He took a seat across from Shawn.

"It's your wife, isn't it?"

Shawn sighed. "That obvious, huh?"

"I acted like this at the beginning of my divorce." Bingo. Shawn got him talking.

"I still love her. I just-"

"-want her back? I know the feeling. You just need to get out of your house for a while. A couple of days at least." Shawn couldn't do that. He had Hannah to take of.

"I can't do that."

"It feels like you can't, but, you can Spencer." Lassie didn't understand. This was his daughter.

"We have a daughter. She's ten." Shawn turned the picture on his desk over for Lassie to see. Carlton picked up the picture and looked at it. They were all at the beach. Shawn and his daughter seemed to have the same goofy smile. His ex- wife though… she looked familiar. The dark black feathery thick hair, the dark brown eyes… that pale skin. Even the smile was familiar.

"What's your ex-wife's name?" Shawn was used to wife, not ex.

"Deagonna. I always thought that she had such a beautiful name. It was so unusual, like her and her personality." Deagonna… name still didn't ring a bell. Maybe if Carlton started naming places, that would help him. The bar? No, that wasn't it. It wasn't near his neighborhood. The shooting range? He would have remember such a delicate looking woman there. The station. That had to be it.

"Where did she work?"

"Lassie, you're supposed to be helping me-"

"Answer the damn question." Shawn paused before answering.

"She was CSI here. She never used my last name on her vest. Dea said that it was so no one could make the connection. After all, Deagonna Wiley sounds-"

"Whoa- hold the phone." He just said Wiley. That was **his **wife! 'Oh, shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! This is bad.' Carlton thought before placing the picture down. "Spencer, I've done kind of a bad thing."

"Lassie, I'm sure it isn't **that** bad-"

"I was hitting on your wife before she left."


	6. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**SANTA BARBRA 2005**

Shawn gave a chuckle before saying, "Lassie, I don't need cheering up with jokes like that. Come on, be serious." Carlton sighed before he stood up.

"I can see you need a little bit of time to process that information." He turned and had walked to the door. Before leaving, Carlton turned and said "Why don't you go visit her, Spencer? It's almost Christmas and I'm sure your daughter would like to see her."

Shawn sat there thinking about his words. "Take care, Lassie!" He was gone. "Gus!" Gus had rushed into the office from the bathroom. "What are you doing this weekend?"

"I have the next week off for Christmas. You know that." Shawn got a sly grin on his face.

"You up for a road trip?"

Shawn had loaded the last of his dad's bags in the car before going towards the driver's side. A hand stopped him. "Shawn. You should let me drive." That was like his dad.

"I can drive, Dad. I'll be fine." Henry wasn't going to let his son drive.

"You can keep an eye on Hannah while I'm driving." Shawn sighed before he went into the passenger side. "I thought Gus was coming."

"He's coming in a separate car." He looked back at his daughter and said, "Are you ready to go visit Mommy?"

"Yeah! Let's go see Mommy!" She exclaimed. Shawn couldn't help but smile. Henry started up the car and they were on their way.

**LAS VEGAS 2005**

It had been about three weeks since she left and Deagonna seemed to be moving on fine. She had glanced at a calendar and realized that Christmas was coming up. Hannah. Deagonna promised Hannah that she would visit. She grabbed her phone out of her pocket and it started to ring. The caller id read 'Shawn'. "Hello?"

"Hey, I've got a quick question for you: What are you doing this weekend?" What did he have planned?

"Um… I'm working a bit, but, I have a day off in a couple of days."

"Perfect! See you in about 4 hours." _Click._

"Shawn!" He hung up. He was coming here? She wondered if he was bringing anyone else. She stood up and had gone out the door of the break room when she saw Hodges. "Hodges, what are you doing?"

"I'll tell you what I'm **not doing: Listening in on your conversation on purpose." She chuckled.**

"**Did you need me?"**

"**I got the results of the black trace on your John Doe's hands: it's charcoal. Perhaps he was bar-be-queuing or near a grill before he died?" He handed her the paper and nodded to his suggestion. She glanced through the paperwork.**

"**Perhaps. I need to find out who this guy is though. Greg is the DNA tech… right?" She still was having a hard time learning everyone's names.**

"**You're learning." Hodges said. They said good bye and Hodges went back to his station. Greg. She couldn't put a face to him. But, she knew that she sent a sample to the DNA Lab of her John Doe for testing. She hated feeling so lost. But, she had one of the biggest smiles on her face.**

**She was going to see her daughter this weekend.**


	7. All We Know

**LAS VEGAS 2005**

They had made it to those glowing lights that stuck out of the sand. Vegas. "Here it is, Son. We're that much closer to bringing-"

"Hannah to see Mommy!" Shawn couldn't give his daughter false hope on whether or not his estranged wife was coming home or not. He couldn't do that…

"Shawn, where's the hotel you got for us?" Shawn gave a nervous chuckle. "Shawn… you didn't get a hotel, did you?"

"I did. It's a very cheap one. It's all I could get last minute!" Henry sighed. At least his son got a hotel. A very cheap one was better than nothing.

"Daddy," Hannah asked "is this the place where Mommy is?" Her eyes seemed to widen at the bright lights and huge buildings.

"Yep. She works every night to put the bad people in jail." He said as he looked around. She was living here… In Las Vegas. He pulled out his phone and typed in Deagonna's number.

Deagonna began to feel a little nervous. Would he plead for her to come back? She tried to push these thoughts to the back of her head as she entered the DNA Lab. "You're Greg, right?" The man looked up at her.

"Yes, and you are… the CSI that talks to Hodges a lot." Was that a bad thing? Deagonna was just being friendly.

"I have a name, you know." She said as she walked up to him. She held onto her case file and moved it as Greg tried to take it.

"You're quick. Now, I presume you have a reason why you're here?"

"Was a sample of my John Doe's DNA sent to you?" She asked.

"I only have one John Doe sample and it's still processing. I will let either you or Nick know once I know something."

"Deagonna." She said. It seemed like Greg got a confused look on his face. "My name. Deagonna is my name." Greg chuckled as her phone started to ring. She glanced down at it. 'Shawn' "I'll see you around." She said quickly before editing the DNA Lab and taking the call. "Hello?"

"Where are you right now?"

"At work."

"Where is your work?" What did he have planned? Did he have anything planned?

"Shawn… use your 'gift'. I'm a CSI. Where would I work?" She then heard a voice in the background.

"Shawn, where do I go? You need to tell me where to go!" Henry was with him? This couldn't get any worse.

"Your dad should know where to find me." She said before hanging up. It couldn't be long before they showed up…

Las Vegas Police Department. "Is this where Mommy works?" Shawn laughed before answering.

"Yes, this is where she works. She's in there right now." Hannah squealed with excitement. Henry, Shawn, and Hannah needed to see Deagonna. They had gone in and requested to see her. But, with the timing, she was walking down the hall that was closest to the main office.

"Mommy?" A familiar voice to Deagonna called.

"Hannah?" She turned towards the voice. The little girl bolted to her mom and Deagonna hugged her daughter as tight as she could. Tears started rolling down Deagonna's cheeks as she said "I'm sorry that I didn't come down."

"It's okay Mommy." Deagonna let go of her daughter and looked at Shawn.

"You actually came up. Thanks for bringing her up." Deagonna cleared her throat, but, Henry started speaking.

"Shawn, why don't you and Hannah go get some water? I need to talk to Dea." Uh oh. This couldn't be good. The two agreed and left Henry with Deagonna. "Why would you just leave like that?"

"Henry… you don't understand. You're not in my position."

"But, I know what my divorce did to Shawn. It was hard to raise him because of my job. I don't want him to go through what I went through." Deagonna sighed.

"Is that what you came down here for? To talk me in going back to Shawn?" She couldn't go back. All Deagonna wanted was for Shawn to be serious when they talked.

"No. I'm trying to save your marriage."

"Really? **You're going to give me marriage advice, Mr. Divorcee?" They were starting to push each other's buttons.**

"**I won't argue with you because this isn't the time or place, Deagonna. Please, give him one more chance." Shawn got plenty of chances in the marriage. She just scoffed before Shawn came back with Hannah. She quickly changed the subject. "How about a quick tour?"**

"**Sounds fun. I want to showcase my powers in case the LVPD might need them in a future case." Shawn said excitedly said.**

"**Don't get ahead of yourself, kid." Henry said before Deagonna lead them down the hallway… Hannah in tow.**


	8. New Star Shining

**LAS VEGAS 2005**

It was December 23rd. What would she get everyone? She still couldn't believe that they actually came up to see her. After what she did. Deagonna sat in the library, studying up on a cold case when she heard footsteps in the library. "So, who came and saw you yesterday?" Greg. She looked up at him.

"Oh, that was just a friend of mine… and his dad." She realized how stupid that sounded as soon as it left her mouth.

"If you're going to lie, you have to come up with a better one." He said before taking a seat next to her. Deagonna sighed and ran a hand through her black hair before giving him the actual answer.

"That was my… husband, his dad and my daughter. But, I'm in the process of getting divorced. We're separated right now." It felt good to tell him the truth.

"I guess they're in town for Christmas?" Deagonna nodded. She glanced at the time. Her shift was going to be over soon.

"I actually have to go. I'm meeting my ex for dinner with my daughter."

"Wow, calling him your ex already… you move fast." She looked back at him.

"Try being in my position." She then left. It was very early in the morning. She knew she had to get some sleep. Deagonna drove home and went to bed.

She then woke up about five. Luckily, she had about two hours to get ready. Once six- thirty came around, she left and walked down to the restaurant that was a block away. Her black heels clicked against the sidewalk and her tight black dress clung to her curves as she walked. She stopped in front of the restaurant and sat down on one of the benches in front of it. She was fifteen minutes early. She sighed as she spent her time trying to keep herself occupied. She finally saw who she was waiting for. "I'm glad that you came. It means a lot." He said with a smile. She flashed a smile back as she stood up. Shawn had forgotten how tall she really was with heels. They both walking into the restaurant and sat down. Shawn focused on Deagonna's finger. Her wedding ring was gone. She wasn't wearing it anymore. He still wore his and pretended everything was fine. "How has work been?"

"Good." She didn't even look up from the menu. "How is everyone?" Shawn felt so helpless. He didn't know what to do in this.

"Gus is good. Dad is doing okay. Hannah still doesn't know." He still hadn't told her? She needs to know.

"Shawn! What the hell? We need to tell her sooner or later that I'm not coming back."

"We need to tell her. No just me, not just you. We need to tell her while I'm in town with her." Deagonna sighed and paused a moment before carefully wording her answer.

"Alright. You win. After Christmas, though. I don't want her holiday to be ruined because of our problems." She took a sip of water before saying "How are you taking it?"

He looked at her. "The separation?" She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine. I'm taking it well." Why did he have to lie to her? She knew that he was taking it hard. "What about you?"

"I've been really busy with work." She didn't take her eyes off her water. Deagonna wanted nothing more than to go back to her apartment.

"You already stopped wearing your ring." Deagonna froze. She knew that he would notice sooner or later. "Who do your co-workers think I am?"

"They know who you are. They know who Hannah is." She didn't look up at him. "Shawn, this was a bad idea-"

"Let's skip dinner. Let's just have a couple drinks at your place." Deagonna gave a small smile before standing up and grabbing her coat.

"Come on. What're you waiting for?" She said before she turned. Shawn scrambled to leave some money for the server, grabbed his coat and followed her out the door. "I'll drive." She said before climbing into the car.


End file.
